Description: (Taken directly from the application) Objectives: To perform ultrastructural, immunocytochemical, and/or semi-quantitative histologic examination and interpretation of pathologic changes in the bladder and kidneys of experimental mice challenged with wild types of mutants of pyelonephritogenic and cyctis strains of E. coli and P. mirabilis, or C. glabrata.